Kingdom Hearts: Jump MegaForce
Kingdom Hearts: Jump MegaForce is an upcoming action-adventure video game being developed and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. Is a sequel to Jump Force. Story After uniting the worlds, Sora and the other Keybladers must team up with Jump Force to confront the mysterious enemy who resurrected the fallen members of the Organization XIII and teamed up with Maleficent and Jump Villains. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Jump MegaForce is a 3-on-3 tag team fighting game featuring characters from Kingdom Hearts series and various manga series featured in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine Characters List of Jump MegaForce characters Playable Characters: The game has a total of 333 playable characters:. The Promised Neverland *Emma Wild Half *Salsa Battle Stages *Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts) *Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts) *Agraba (Kingdom Hearts/Aladdin) *Caribbean/Port Royal (Kingdom Hearts/Pirates of Carribean) *Arendelle (Kingdom Hearts/Frozen) *Alabasta (One Piece) *Ais Supplena Island (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Morioh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Release DLC ''Battle of Fiore (Fairy Tail DLC) The first addition, which was released six months after the game. It is a crossover with the Fairy Tail and adds 35 new characters from the manga, new locations, as well as a new missions and story telling about the war between the Fairy Tail and Heartless Venoms. 'New Playable Characters:' *Natsu Dragneel paired with Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell paired with Carla *Gajeel Redfox paired with Panther Lily *Juvia Lockser *Jellal Fernandes *Laxus Dreyar *Mirajane Strauss *Gildarts Clive *Elfman Strauss *Cana Alberona *Loke *Mest Gryder *Stung Eucliffe *Rouge Cheney *Minerva Orland *Kagura Mikazuchi *Lyon Vastia *Jura Nekis *Sherria Blendy *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Hibiki Lates *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Macbeth/Midnight *Erik/Cobra *Sawyer/Racer *Flare Corona *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Mard Geer Tartarus *Jackal *Hades (Precht Gaebolg) 'Non-Playable Characters' *Makarov Dreyar *Mavis Vermillion Dissidia Wars (Final Fantasy DLC) The second addition was released six months after the release of "Battle of Fiore". DLC adds 35 new characters from the Final Fantasy Series, new locations, and new missions and story. 'New Playable Characters:' *Warrior of Light *Garland *Firion *The Emperor *Onion Knight *Cloud of Darkness *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Golbez *Bartz Clauser *Exdeath *Gilgamesh *Terra Branford *Kefka Palazzo *Ultimecia *Zidane Tribal *Kuja *Tidus *Yuna *Jecht *Shantotto *Kam'lanaut *Vaan *Vayne Carudas Solidor *Lightning *Cid Raines *Y'shtola Rhul *Nael van Darnus *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Shientia *Prompto Argentum *Ardyn Izunia *Ramza Beovulve *Ace 'Non-Playable Characters' *Materia *Spiritus *Mog *Princess Sarah *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Shelke *Rinoa Heartilly *Laguna Loire *Vivi Ornitier *Eiko Carol *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Avengers Super Assemble 1-2 (Marvel DLC) The third and fouth and addition released, adds 50 new characters (30 in the first part, and 20 in the second part) from the Marvel Comics Series, new locations, and new missions and story. The first part came out six months after the release of "Dissdia Wars", and the second part came out six months after the release of 1 part. 'New Playable Characters (Part 1):' *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Vision *Wasp *Spider-Man *Nova *Iron Fist *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Wolverine *Storm *Captain Marvel *Ms. Marvel *Doctor Strange *Black Panther *Thing *Deadpool *Thanos *Loki *Ultron *Doctor Doom *Green Goblin *Magneto *Venom 'New Playable Characters' (2 Part): *Nick Fury *Hawkeye *Falcon *Ant-Man *Scarltet Witch *Mr. Fantastic *Daredevil *Jean Grey *Cyclope *Icenman *Gambit *Blade *Ghost Rider *Cilver Surfer *Dormammu *Dracula *Ronan the Accuser *Carnage *Juggernaut *Darth Vader (Guest Character from Star Wars'') Non-Playbale Characters '(1-2 Parts):'' *Nick Fury (Only the first part) *Maria Hill *Hank Pym *Professor X *Luke Cage *White Tiger *J. Jonah Jason *MODOK *Leader *Taskmaster *Kingpin *Galactus Street Fighter x Tekken ' The fifth addition, released 5 months after the release of "Jump GigaForce". DLC adds 65 new characters from the Street Fighter and Tekken series, new locations, and new missions and story. 'Street Fighter Characters' *Ryu *Ken Masters *Gouken *Guile *Abel *Chun-Li *Cammy White *Dhalsim *Sagat *Rolento F. Shugerg *Ibuki *Poison *Hugo Andore *Zangief *Rufus *Balrog *Vega *Sakura Kasugano *James "Jimmy" Blanka *Guy *Cody Travers *Elena *Dudley *M. Bison *Juri Han 'Tekken Characters' *Jin Kazama *Nina Willaims *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima *Kuma II *Asuka Kazama *Emilie "Lili" Rochefort *Paul Phoenix *Armor King II *Craig Marduk *Hwoaran *Steve Fox *Julia Chang *Robert "Bob" Richards *Lars Alexandersson *Alisa Bosconovitch *Bryan Fure *Jack-7 *Yoshimitsu *Eliza *Claudio Serafino *Master Revan *Shaheen *Ancient Ogre 'Guest Characters' *Dante (''Devil My Cry) *X (Mega Man) *Strider Hiryu'' (Strider Hiryu) '' *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Nemesis (Resident Evil) *Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Negan (The Walking Dead) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Natsu (Soulcalibur) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) ''Mortal Kombat '' The sixth addition, released 4 months after the release of "Street Fighter x Tekken". DLC adds 25 new characters from the Mortal Kobmat series, new locations, and new missions and story. New Playable Characters: *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Raiden *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Katano *Sonya Blade *Johnny Kage *Cassie Cage *Jax *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Smoke *Kabal *Shao Kahn *Shinnok *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Kano *Baraka *Ermac *Reptile *Kotal Kahn *D'Vorah *Error Black ''Justice Wars ''(DC Comics DLC) The seventh and last addition, released 6 months after the release of "Mortal Kombat". DLC adds 35 new characters from the DC Comics series, new locations, and new missions and story. *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Martian Manhinter *Aquaman *Shazam *Nightwing *Batgirl *Supergirl *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Green Lantern *Flash *Cyborg *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Doctor Fate *Star Fire *Raven *Fire Storm *Blue Beetle *Swamp Thing *Atom *Lex Luthor *Joker *Harley Quinn *Darksain *Gorilla Grodd *Catwoman *Bane *Atrocitus *Sinestro *Black Adam *Lobo *Hellboy (Guest Character from'' Hellboy'') Reception Updates ''Jump GigaForce A year and a half after the release of "Avengers Super Assemble 2 ''", the game received a major update called "Jump GigaForce", which adds new characters, locations, and continues the story of the game. Playable Characters In the update added 182 new characters: Kingdom Hearts *Eraqus *Isa/Saix *Zack *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus Black Clover *Finral Roulacase *Grey *William Vsngeance *Nozel Silva *Fuegoleon Vermillion *Mereoleona Vermillion *Leopold Vermillion *Jack the Ripper *Rill Boismortier *Sol Marron *Rades Spiritio *Lily Aquaria *Ladros *Sally *Voltros Bleach *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sajin Komamra *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Rojuro Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Shūhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yammi Llargo *Coyote Stark *Baraggan Loiusenbairn *Nnoitra Gilga *Zommari Leroux *Szayel Aporro Grantz *Aaroinero Arrurueie D.Gray-man *Lavi *Aleister Crowley III Dr. Stone *Senku Ishigami Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *Tanjirou Kamada Dragon Ball Z *Bardock *Vegito *Gogeta *Tapion *Toppo *Baby Vegeta *Super 17 *Omega Shenron *Turles *Lord Slag *Android 13 *Bojack *Hatchiyak *Zarbon *Dodoria Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken *Pop *Hyuunckel *Maam Fist of the North Star *Bat *Rin *Fudo *Shachi *Hyou *Kaioh *Heart Gintama *Toshirou Hijikata *Okita Sougo *Kondo Isao *Tsukuyo *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Batou *Kamui *Doromizu Jirochou *Imai Nobume God Sider *Reiki Kikoku Hoshin Engu *Taikobou Hungry Joker Heldi JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Rudol von Stroheim *Wamuu *Esidisi *Iggy *Hol Horce *N'Doul *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoshi *Guildo Mista *Pannacotta Fugo *Trish Una *Narciso Anasui *Weather Report Jungle King Tar-chan *Tar-chan Keiji *Keiji Maeda Magico *Shion Elphias Levi Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro *Neuro Nogami Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation *Toru Muhyo My Hero Academia *Momo Yaoyrozu *Kyoka Jiro *Inasa Yoaeashi *Mirio Togata *Nejire Nado *Tamaki Amajiki *Mei Hatsume *Present Mic *Midnight *Kamui Woods *Himiko Toga *Mr. Compress *Nomu *Chronostasis *Gentle Naruto *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Kushina Uzumaki *Hashirma Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Temari *Kankurō *A (Fouth Hokage) *Ōnoki *Mifune *Kabuto Yakushi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Hidan *Kakuzu *Sasori Ninku *Fuusuke Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *Rikio Nura One Piece *Edward Newgate *Marco *Monkey D. Garp *Bentham *Koala *Emporio Ivankov *Buggy *Perona *Tashigi *Sengoku *Bartholomew Kuma *Eustass Kid *X Drake *Gecko Moria *Caesar Clawn *Jesus Burgess *Captain Kuro *Don Krieg *Arlong *Wapol Outer Zone *Miseru Stalker Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi Psyren *Ageha Yoshuna Saint Seiya *Athena *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Cancer Deathamask *Leo Aolila *Virgo Shaka *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Milo *Sagittarios Aiolus *Capricorn Shura *Aquarius Camus *Picses Aphrodite *Wywern Rhadamanthus *Garuda Aiacos *Griffon Minos '' Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san'' *Kiruko Otonashi Guest Characters *Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Aibender) *Yugo (Wakfu) *Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) *Akame (Akame Ga Kill) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) *''2''B (NieR: Automata) *Inuyasha (InuYasha) *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) | |- | Non-Playable Characters Original Characters *Jurks Level E *Prince Baka Nisekoi *Chitoge Kirisaki Rokudenashi Blues *Taison Maeda The Promised Neverland *Mama Isabella Guest/Ten Worlds Characters *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Konnie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Jake hte Dog (Adventure Time) *Princess Bubblegu (Adventure Time) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Lincoln Loud (Loud House) *Leni Loud (Loud House) *Luna Loud (Loud House) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) *Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Battle Stages *Drum/Sakura Kingdom (One Piece) *Great Tomb of Nazarick (Overlord) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *Land of OOO (Adventure Time) *Royal Woods (Loud House) *Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) ''Jump UltraForce: Anime Heroes Unite! A 2 years after the release of "Justice Wars ''", the game received a second major update called "Jump UltraForce: Anime Heroes Unite!" (Previously called Jump Force Infinity: Multiverse Wars and Jump UltraForce: Infinity War), which adds new characters, locations, and and completes the main story of the game. Playable Characters In the update added 350 new characters (Most of them do not belong to Shonen Jump): Kingdom Hearts *Donald Duck *Goofy *Dark Riku *Luxord *Pete *Foreteller Ira *Foreteller Invi *Foreteller Aced *Foreteller Gula *Foreteller Ava Afro Samurai *Afro Samurai Akame Ga Kill *Tatsumi *Leone *Mine *Lubbock *Sheele *Bulat *Susanoo *Chelsea *Seryu Ubiquitous *Kurome *Wave *Syura Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest *Hajime Nagumo Assassination Classroom *Karma Akadame *Kaede Kayano *Itona Haribe Attack on Titan *Eren Jaeger Bastard!! *Arshes Nei *Kall-Su *Gara the Ninja Master *Lars UI Meta-Licana *Anthrax Berserk *Guts *Griffith *Casca *Judeau *Serprico *Schierke *Mozgus *Grunbeld *Zodd *Wyald Black Bullet *Rentaro Satomi Black Butler '' *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff *Claude Faustus ''BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Iron Rager *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Bang Shishigami *Carl Clover *Hakumen *Tsubaki Yayoi *Hazama *Nu-13 *Lambda-11 Bleach *Isshin Kurosaki *Tessai Tsukabishi *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadomaru *Mashiro Kuna *Jugram Haschwalt *Luppi Antenor *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Gantenbainne Mosqueda Blue Exorcist *Rin Okumura *Renzo Shima *Ryuji Sygura *Shiemi Moriyama *Izumo Kamiki *Mephisto Phenes Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Momoshiki Ootsutsuki *Kinshiki Ootsutsuki Claymore *Clare Code Geass *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *C.C *Kallen Kozuki *Rolo Lamperouge Deadman Wonderland *Ganta Igarashi *Senji Kiymasa *Shiro Demon Lord, Retry! *Hakuto Kunai Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? *Mamako Oosuki Dragon Ball Z *Master Roshi *Champa *Vados *Cabba *Frost *Fuu *Towa *Mira *Android 21 *Raditz Edens Zero *Shiki Granbell Enen no Shouboutai *Shinra Kusakabe Fate/Stay Night *Saber *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Fist of the North Star *Thouzer *Juda *Shew *Shachi *Mamiya *Ryuga *Juza *Ein *Falco *Solia *Outlaw *Amiba *Nameless Shura *Han Fullmetal Alchemist *Alphonse Elric *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Scar *Alex Louis Armstrong *King Bradley/Wrath *Lust *Envy *Greed Hellsing *Alucard High School DxD *Issei Hyoudou *Rias Gremory *Himejima Akeno *Xenovia Quarta *Roissweisse *Yuuto Kuba *Riser Phenex *Hades (High School DxD) *Loki (High School DxD BorN) *Kokabiel Hunter x Hunter *Kite *Isaac Netero *Zeno Zoldyck *Ging Freecss *Genthru Inferno Cop *Inferno Cop InuYasha *Kagome Higurashi *Miroku *Sango *Shippo *Sesshomaru *Kikyo *Naraku *Koga *Kagura *Bankotsu Isekai Cheat Magician *Taichi Nishimura *Rin Azuma JoJo's Bizzare Adventure *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Mariah *Yukako Yamagishi *Foo Fighters *Joshu Higashikata Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Geiz *Shadow Moon Kill La Kill *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ira Gamagoori *Uzu Samageyama *Houka Inumuta *Nonon Zakuzure *Nui Harime *Ragyo Kiryuin Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! *Satou Kazuma *Aqua (Konosuba) *Megumin *Darkness *Beldia Nanatsu no Taizai *Elizabeth Liones *Ban *King *Diane *Gowther *Diane *Escanor *Arthur Pendragon *Twigo *Gilthunder *Dreifus *Hendrickson *Zeldris *Guila *Helbram Naruto *Suigetsu Hozuki *Asuma Sarutobi *Yugito Nii *Yagura Karatachi *Roshi *Han *Utakata *Fū *Momochi Zabuza *Haku Noragami *Yato *Bishamonten One Piece *Coby *Vinsmoke Reiju *Silvers Rayleigh *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Diamente *Vergo *Monet *Magellan *Kaku *Shiki *Zerphyr *Gildo Tessoro One Punch Man *Saitama *Genos *Tatsumaki *Fubuki *Boros *Garou *Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Overlord *Momon Dark Hero *Albedo *Shaltear Bloodfallen *Demiurge *Cocytus *Sebas Tian *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ212 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Zesshi Zetsumei *Evileye *Brain Unglaus Owari no Seraph *Yuichiro Hyakuya Persona '' *Joker ''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World *Subaru Natsuki *Emilia *Rem *Ram *Crush Carsten *Felix Argail *Petelgeuse Romanee-Contee RWBY *Weise Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Oscar Pine *Sun Wukong *Qrow Branwen *Cinder Fall *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Raven Branwen Shaman King *Tao Ren *Wooden Sword Ryu *Usui Horokei *Johan Faust VIII *Chocolove McDonell *Lyser Diethel *Marco Lasso *Iron Maiden Jeanne *Silva *Manta Oyamada *Munzer Redseb *Tamao Tamamura *Sati Saigan *Yohmei Asakura *Hao Asakura Soul Eater *Maka Albarn/Soul Evans *Black☆Star/Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid/Liz Thompson/Patty Thompson *Crona Ragnarok *Sid Barrett/Mira Naigus *Mifune *Blair *Franken Stain *Free *Medusa Gorgon *Ox Ford/Harvar D. Eclair *Excalibur *Death *Otama Jackson *Asura Sword Art Online *Kazuto Kirigaya *Asuna Yuuki *Shino Asada *Kuradeel *Death Gun Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken *Rimuru Tempest *Veldora Tempest *Shizue Izawa *Benimaru *Shion *Yuuki Kagurazaka The Rising of the Shiel Hero *Naofumi Iwatani *Raphtalia The Saga of Tanya the Evil *Tanya von Degurechaff *Mary Sioux Tokyo Ghoul *Touka Kirishima *Hideyoshi Nagaschika *Kureo Mado *Yakumo Oomori/Jason *Shuu Tsukiyama *Koutarou Amon *Rize Kamishiro To Love-Ru *Yami Trigun *Vash the Stampede *Nicholas D. Wolfwood *Knives Millions Twin Star Exorcists *Rokuro Enmadou *Benio Abashino Yu-Gi-Oh! *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Maximillion Pegasus *Yami Bakyra *Jaden Yuki *Zane Truesdale *Yubel *Yusei Fudo *Akiza Izinski *Z-one *Yuma Tsukumo *Don Thousand *Yuya Sakaki *Leo Akaba *Z-ARK *Yusaku Fujuki Guest/Non-Anime Characters *Master Chief (Halo) *Kratos (God of War) *Geralt of Rivia (Witcher) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Eloy (Horizon Zero Dawn) *Lich King (Warcraft) Non-Playable Characters Attack on Titan *Hanji Zoe No Game No Life *Sora (No Game No Life) *Shiro Overlord *Aura Bella Fiore *Mare Bello Fiore *Pandora's Actor Guest/Non-Anime Characters *Trevor Phillips (GTA V) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Rita Loud (The Loud House) | |} Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Jump Force Category:Shonen Jump Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:The Loud House Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Overlord Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Art Online Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Assassin's Creed Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC games Category:Hunter x Hunter Category:My Hero Academia Category:RWBY Category:Black Clover Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Final Fantasy Category:DC Comics Category:Disney Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Square-Enix Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Bleach Category:Fairy Tail Category:Medaka Box Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:Black Butler Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Re:Zero Category:Nickelodeon Category:Gintama Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:City Hunter Category:Berserk Category:Goblin Slayer Category:Bastard!! Category:Code Geass Category:Gravity Falls